devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sin Scissors
Rename? I'm thinking of renaming this page to "Sin Scissor & Scythe". It's a little long, but I think it's more accurate. After all, look at Alto & Bianco Angelo; we don't just call them "Angelos". --Anobi 04:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) References *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scissors: "When they are coming down with their scissors, there’s a short moment of time when they are off guard. If you attack at the right moment, you’ll be able to damage them critically." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scissors: "They will deflect your attacks using their scissors. If you are able to knock the scissors out of their hands, they will become defenseless. This will be your chance to blast your gun at them." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scissors: "If the gun is shot from a close range when their masks are defenseless, you’ll be able to eliminate them with one shot." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sin Scissors: "Although it is difficult to evade their attack that’s executed after they circle around you, don’t give up. There is still a chance to counter attack." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scissors: "They use many staffs made from bones of animals and humans to create an evil barrier. This barrier is impenetrable. You must defeat the enemy within it." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scissors: "Their screw attacks are accurate and very destructive. Dodge to escape these attacks." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scissors: "It’s unwise to try to fight these evil spirits from the surface. Become a Devil Hunter and take the fight into the air." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scissors: "The head of the main body is their weak point. But regular guns won’t have much effect against it." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scissors: "The weakest points are their horns. If you find a way to attack their horns, it’s the most effective way of fighting them." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scissors: "They are more powerful than the "Sins". They will most likely counter Dante’s attack by deflecting his attack." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scythe: "They are the evilest, the strongest, and the highest ranking of all the "Sins"." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scythe: "Their deadly body attacks from above must be avoided. If you are hit, a critical damage will be inevitable." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scythe: "The tornadoes that appear are the spirits in the atmosphere that were forced to comply with evil ways. The tornadoes will suck their prey into the air, taking away their freedom to move. How you utilize these tornadoes to your advantage will test your quality as a Devil Hunter." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scythe: "If you use the power of the tornado to your advantage, you should be able to jump to where you want to go." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scythe: "When extreme situations prolong, the Death will risk their lives and start to attack fiercely with their four blades. Attack and destroy them as quickly as you possibly can. Don’t give them any time to get a hold of their scythes." *''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Death Scythe: "When you attack and hit the actual scythes, the enemy will flinch. Since it is rarely off guard, attack it with all you’ve got!" Sin Scissors / Sin Scythe Their appearance – floating in midair in long black cloaks, wielding a huge scythe or scissors – may remind one of the Grim Reaper. However, the Grim Reaper harvests only dead human's souls. These devils decapitate humans while they're still alive! When confronting them, aim at their masks. It is useless to attack their bodies, arms or legs. Please rewrite This info is useful, but not at all in the correct format. Please see Plasma and Nightmare for the correct format, and rewrite accordingly. "Sins" come in 4 types; Sin Scissors, Death Scissors, Sin Scythes, and Death Scythes. All of which share the abilty to fly and pass through walls. Sins The second type of demon you encounter in DMC1 are "Sin Scissors". Having a ghostly, wraith-like appearence, they are well known for their ability to float through the air and pass through solid objects, including walls. They cackle and laugh in a witch-like manner and their voices echo through the area, making their presence easy to detect. Their "cloaks are nothing more than illusions" and any melee attacks will pass through it and prompts them to quickly move across the area. As their name suggests, they weild a large pair of rusty iron scissors which they use to slash and cut Dante. Luckily, the scissors can have their gaurds knocked wide open with a shotgun blast, exposing their masks to an aditional attack. Later in the game, the second type of "Sin" appears, the "Sin Scythe". They are very similar to "Scissors" in appearence and movement, but these demons use a large scythe for a weapon. They are slightly more agressive than their sisters and have a wider range of attacks including the ability to throw their scythes. However, their weakness to gunfire (particularly the shotgun) remains the same and can be quickly dealt with by exploiting this weakness. Both of the "Sins" always come in groups, sometimes mixed in with other enemies. Deaths "Death Scissors/Scythes" are much more dangerous and agressive than "Sins" and thus, shouldn't be taken as lightly. Both wear ram skulls in place of masks with a small difference in the horns. Scissors' mask have thick, curled in horns while Scythes' masks have tall, straight horns. Both's hands and skulls are surrounded by a deep red aura and both can enter a "berserker" state when at low health, making them much more agressive and fast. It can be spotted when their masks "burn" red and their eyes glow. They also share a distinct, deep and evil laugh. You first encounter a "Death Scissor" in the waterways below the castle and are trapped in a very claustraphobic space by a barrier until you defeat it. Most of it's basic attacks are similar to "Sin Scissors", however it's main attack is a repeated corkscrew dive that needs quick reactions to dodge. The small space combined with it's ability to phase through walls is a big advante on it's side, but locking on and looking at the pattern in the water will show it's possition and angle of attack. The final demon in the "Sin" family is the "Death Scythe", the most dangerous and resourceful of all. It normally weilds a scythe in each hand but will also have 4 additional scythes placed around the area which it uses when in it's berserk mode. A unique feature to this demon is it's ability to plant "tornadoes" on the floor. Standing on one of these will launch Dante high into the air and prompt the "Death Scythe" to dash straight for Dante and attack. This can also be a weakness however as it instantly brings his mask into close range of the shotgun. Aside from that, they generally stay a good distance from Dante, circling him slowly and only come close when they want to attack. They get close very quickly so you need to be ready to dodge at any time. Their berserk mode is very dangerous as it totally changes their attack pattern and lets them simultaniously control 6 scythes at a time at long ranges. When you see them enter their berserk modes, you'd be wise to kill them as fast as possible! Strategy General tips on fighting these demons: '-'''Their weakness is their mask. Always aim for it. '-'''The shotgun is great against them at close ranges. Even more so when you charge the shot. -Getting above them and using Air Raid's lightning attacks can quickly chip away at their health -When they die, their weapons will fly into the air and fall onto the spot where they met their end. Avoid letting it hit you! -Using arial melee attacks will sometimes make contact and will always deal more damage than your guns. -Be patient and wait for an openning. Usually, the way to go is to let them come to you. Checked some errors I have already corrected errors in the 1st to the 3rd paragraph such as replacing 2 to its word form (two). Supplying missing punctuations, and replacing wrong-spelled words. KevzMarz 09:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay im new here so still answer my question why do people hate the new game DmC Devil May or Devil May Cry 5 it looks awsome with the gameplay and the new dante isnt half bad well its sucks that he smokes Separation I think its time to separate the Sins. These are 4 different enemies who are unique enough to warrent their own pages. Especially since the Death scissors between games. LegionZero (talk) 22:43, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I'd agree, especially since if the enemy descriptions from DMC 1 were added this article would become enormous (IIRC, Sin Scythe has the longest one of any enemy in the game). Evil Tim (talk) 05:42, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :How exactly are you suggesting to separate them? 5 different articles, 2 (Sins and Deaths; Death Scissor(DMC5)) or 3 (Sins; Deaths; Death Scissors(DMC5)). I'd say the latter is more preferable since Scissors/Scythes pairs have enough common in terms of appearance/gameplay to share an article. Davidhater (talk) 16:39, April 28, 2019 (UTC) ::I dunno, Death Scythe and Death Scissors in DMC 1 are about as different as two enemies can be. About the only thing they have in common is where you're supposed to hit them. Evil Tim (talk) 17:50, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :::4 separate articles, perhapz with a tabber at the top like how we have for DT and SDT. LegionZero (talk) 18:34, April 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::But 1 and 5 D.Scissors are too different. Aside from name and corkscrew ramming they have almost nothing common. ::::Also was thinking about maybe a hub page like Seven Hells of the Demon Army (current Sins is a disambig one) - although with top tabbers that may not be necessary. Davidhater (talk) 18:56, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I do think the DMC 5 Death Scissors should probably get its own page since it's an odd hybrid of Sin and Death Scissors. Evil Tim (talk) 19:16, April 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Both versions will go on one page and there will be an explaination how its different in each game. LegionZero (talk) 19:59, April 28, 2019 (UTC)